Gone Away
by Mayhem777
Summary: A song fic for my story "Change of Heart". Noin comforts Quatre after a nightmare, Quatre then realizes that he's in love with Noin. *Being Re-Edited*


****

Gone Away

A Change of Heart Song Fic

Ok just for the record, this is my very first attempt at a song fic so if it sucks I'm sorry. But if it's good then let me know. I heard this song when I watched Tough Enough 2 (What can I say, I like wrestling) and I thought **"**Holy crap this song would go perfectly with my fic **"Change of Heart"**. If you have not heard this song yet then shame on you. It is very good and I'm sure you guys would like it. 

Anyways this is a side story to "Change of Heart", It takes place two days before the big duel with Zechs . If you have not read **"Change of Heart"** then **READ IT!!!!!!!!!!! **Because then you will know what is going on. Otherwise read-on and enjoy.

****

Disclaimer: I don not own Gundam Wing, or the band Cold (But they still kick A--) or there awesome song "Gone away"

Warnings: Angst, rated PG

Pairings; Quatre and Noin

****

Note: The text written in Italics is the song lyrics. Also, this story will switch views from Noin to Quatre. Just thought you should know that so you don't get confused.

Gone Away By Cold

__

Do you pray in the night

Can you appreciate the winds

I won't care, I won't fight

I need you close to sing, it's the same beginning

Noin lays in her bed but is unable to fall asleep. With a sigh she gets up and decides to go for a short walk. As she steps outside her door she hears a faint sound coming from the Gundam pilots sleeping area. Curious, she walks over to the direction of the sound. As she gets closer she realizes that the sound is a groan, and it is coming from Quatre's room. She also hears a voice.

****

"Father….no…don't…Father…come…back**"**

As Noin enters his room she sees Quatre twisting, turning and saying father over and over. She quickly runs over and wakes him up. Quatre bolts upright, looks around , and cries. Noin wraps her arms around him and comforts him. 

****

"Shhhh, don't worry Quatre everything's all right,**"**

_ ****_

Gone away,

It's the same old, same old song

Gone away,

It's my whole life in words

Quatre buries his head into her shoulder and continues to cry.

"Make them stop, please, make the nightmares go away, I don't want them anymore,"

Noin continues to hold him, offering all the comfort she can "I'm trying Quatre, I'm trying,"

As she held him, she felt strong sense of pity for him. He was only 15 years old, he shouldn't have to experience this much suffering. This painful fact almost brought herself to tears.

**__**

I can't breathe when you cry

But I'll be there to hold you tight

I would kill, I would fight

To keep you close, I keep singing the same way

As time passes Quatre's tears subside, he looks up at Noin and sees that she is about to cry.

****

"Noin don't cry, I'm better now**,"**

Noin looks down to him "Oh Quatre why did it half to be you, why couldn't someone else take on this responsibility. Your too innocent and pure to be a Gundam pilot. I just wish I could do more to take away the pain,"

Quatre touched her cheek **"**Noin, you already have done more than you know. Every time I felt like life was too much you were there for me. I'll be forever grateful for what you've done**,"**

Noin lightly kissed his forehead **"**Quatre… as long as I'm still alive, I'll always be there for you**,"**

**_I won't live if you died_**

If I can feel you in the wind

This is me, it's my life

I need you close to sing, it's the same beginning

As they both held each other, Quatre took a moment to admire her features. In his eyes she was the prettiest woman he had ever seen. She was also the most nicest and caring person he had ever met. He had always had strong feelings for her but over the past few days the feelings grew into something bigger.

** __**

Gone away,

It's the same old, same old song

Gone away,

It's my whole life in words

__

Gone away,

It's the same old, same old song

Gone away,

It's my whole life in words

Quatre began to think of all the times they spent together. He remembers the nights when he played the piano for her at the Sanq Kingdom, and then they would go out to the balcony and watch the stars. He remembers fighting side by side one another in at the Sanq Kingdom and in space. He remembers all the talks they had and all the fun moments together. But as he thinks about all the good times he knows that they were in the past, and they probably would never share those moments again.

**__**

And I can't say

That I don't know

How far I'll go

__

And I can't say

That I don't know

How far I'll go

Noin and Quatre continue to hold each other, neither one wanting to let go. In each others arms they both feel a sense of peace. But Noin realizes that it is getting late and she must go back to her room. 

****

"Quatre I'm sorry, but I have to leave now**,"**

**__**

Gone away,

It's the same old, same old song

Gone away,

It's my whole life in words 

Quatre slowly lets go of her **"**I understand… thank you for helping me out**,"**

Noin kisses his forehead again **"**Quatre listen, If you have something on your mind, come by tomorrow and I'll be glad to talk with you**,"**

Quatre faintly smile **"**Thank you, Good night Lucrenzia**,"**

"Good night Quatre**,"**

Noin gets up and walks out the door.

**__**

Gone away,

It's the same old, same old song

Gone away,

It's my whole life in words 

As Quatre watches her leave he begins to feel sad again, for he knows that the one woman that he truly cares about will never know the true extent of his feelings. Tears begin to fall freely down his face once more. He takes one last look and wipes his eyes.

****

" I…I…I Love You Noin…**,"**

The End

Well that's it, I hoped you liked it. Please write in reviews or E-mail me at MahanMayhem777@msn.com. **(**But please go easy on me since this was my first song fic.**)** If you want to hear the actual song "Gone Away" by Cold then go to http://www.coldonline.com The intro will play the last 40 seconds of the song. 

If you want to hear the whole song go to http://www.coldonline.com/news.html and look where it says

****

"Gone Away" on the MTV/WWF Tough Enough 2 soundtrack. I have no idea how long it will take but if you have a decent computer then it shouldn't take long. I hope you like it, if you have any questions ask me. **PEACE I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!! ^_^**


End file.
